Dance at Okayama
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: A MihoshiOC style ficcie! Also, my first try at a Tenchi fic! So, bear with me, okay? Even if it's bad! [COMPLETE!]
1. Running Late

Dance at Okayama

Category: Tenchi Muyo!

Type: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: Mihoshi/OC, a bit of Tenchi/Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Any character you have not heard of is mine.

Summary: In an alternate reality Koichi Seiyama is a new student at Okayama High School. On his way to the school on his first day, he crosses paths with a certain blond-haired girl...

* * *

Cast of Characters:

Tenchi Masaki: the primary character; a sophomore who maintains a B-plus average; has the same homeroom as Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone

Ryoko Hakubi: a mischievous sophomore who pines for Tenchi; doesn't get many good grades because of constant distractions

Ayeka Jurai: a polite sophomore who also pines for Tenchi, but maintains an A-minus average

Sasami Jurai: a young freshman who started attending Okayama High last month; likes Tenchi but not as much as Ryoko or Ayeka; Ayeka's younger sister

Washu Hakubi: an intelligent sophomore who maintains an A-plus average; Ryoko's sister (at least, in this fic, she is!)

Mihoshi Kirumitzu: a kindly sophomore who's a bit ditzy but still maintains a B average

Kiyone Makabi: also an intelligent sophomore who is the object of most guys' affection; likes Tenchi as a friend

Koichi Seiyama: a classy sophomore who transferred from Tokyo High; develops a crush on Mihoshi (bear with me!)

Natsumi Seiyama: a pretty college student who attends Tokyo University; Koichi's older sister

* * *

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

Author Note

* * *

Prologue: Running Late

* * *

Koichi Seiyama, a 17-year-old student. Today, he begins his second year of high school at Okayama High. However...

**KOICHI!**, Natsumi screams into Koichi's ear.

...he's having a bit of trouble waking up.

Koichi jolts awake in a startle. **AAAAHHHHHH! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!**

Natsumi stands next to his bed, her hands on her hips. **What are you doing, still sleeping! You start school again today! **_Dear God! Am I gonna have to put up with this AGAIN?_, Natsumi thinks to herself.

Koichi rubs his eyes. **All right, already! I'm up! Geez...** _Man! Am I gonna have to put up with this AGAIN?_, Koichi thinks as well. Looking at his alarm clock, Koichi realizes that his alarm was supposed to go off a half hour ago. _Oh, man..._

About 20 minutes later, Koichi had already gotten dressed and packed his books. His first class started at 8:00, meaning if he were to leave in another 5 minutes, he'd arrive at the school about 5 minutes before the first bell.

Koichi quietly sighs and looks at his watch. _Yep! Looks like I'm gonna be right on time! _As he quickly eats the buttered toast and orange juice on the kitchen table, he walks out the front door. But just as he's about halfway down the block, he realizes... _Hold on..._ Koichi looks through his backpack. **Oh, no! I forgot my last notebook!**

Koichi knew if he had gone back for his notebook, he'd be late for school. **Feet, don't fail me now!** He bolts for his house at blinding speed. Even a run back would take about 6 minutes. Just as he sprints through the front door...

**Forget something, little bro?** Natsumi was standing right there, Koichi's notebook in her left hand.

Koichi nervously laughs as he slowly takes his notebook. **Uh... Thanks, sis.** Looking at his watch, Koichi realizes he was already 3 minutes late. **Oh, man! Gotta go!** Bolting out of the house, Koichi runs towards the school so fast, he practically breaks the sound barrier...

**...There it is! Okayama High!** As the school was just around the corner, Koichi turns that corner...

**Oof!**

...just in time to crash into a girl. **Ow... That really hurt...**, the girl mutters.

**Oh-geez! I'm-so-sorry! I-wasn't-looking-where-I-was-going! Well-,actually-I-_was_-,but-I-was-going-too-fast-to**, Koichi says super-fast.

**It's...okay...**, the girl says, cutting him off.

Koichi begins to pick up his books and papers that flew all over the ground. His hand meets the back of the girl's hand on a textbook. _Wow... So soft... _As he slowly lifts his head, his eyes meet hers. She had slightly dark skin, gentle cerulean eyes, and blond hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. As soon as he realized he was staring, they both quickly look away. _Damn! What's wrong with me!_, he thinks as his face glows beet-red. **Um, sorry...about that...**

He expects an answer, but instead, the girl simply gets to her feet, and mumbles, **I, uh, g-gotta go...**, and walks towards the school.

_She goes to Okayama?_ Koichi finishes repacking his books and finds a notebook that didn't belong to him. **Hey! She forgot this!** On the back of the book, four words were written in permanent marker:

"Property of Mihoshi Kirumitzu"...

TBC...


	2. Being Accepted

Dance at Okayama

Category: Tenchi Muyo!

Type: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: Mihoshi/OC, a bit of Tenchi/Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Any character you have not heard of is mine.

Summary: In an alternate reality Koichi Seiyama is a new student at Okayama High School. On his way to the school on his first day, he crosses paths with a certain blond-haired girl...

* * *

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

Author Note

* * *

Chapter 1: Being Accepted

* * *

Koichi was 7 minutes late because of that little "encounter", but he didn't let it bother him, and simply went to his first class in Room 102. **Well, here it is...**

Knocking on the door, a girl with violet hair answered. Koichi gulps as he steadily walks through the door, his stiff hands down at his sides.

It was completely silent as Koichi walked in. The teacher, Mr. Katsuhito, was the first to break the silence. **Hello. Can we help you?**

Koichi doesn't say anything but simply hands Mr. Katsuhito his schedule.

**Hmm... I see... Well, we're happy to have you with us, Koichi! Class, we have a new student today, so be sure to make him feel welcome! Koichi, there's a free seat over there, next to Mihoshi.** Mr. Katsuhito points to a seat next to the same girl Koichi had bumped into before.

_Oh, terrific... I mean, what are the odds!_, Koichi thinks as he takes his seat.

After about 6 more minutes into the class period, there's another knock at the door. Another girl, this one with green hair, answers, and yet another girl with spiky blue hair waltzes in, listening to music on a Walkman.

Mr. Katsuhito, his sight not diverting from the rest of the class, speaks. **So nice of you to finally join us, miss Ryoko... I presume you have a Late Pass this time?**

Ryoko removes her right earphone. **Come again?**

A now annoyed Mr. Katsuhito reiterates. **Your Late Pass?**

**Oh.**, Ryoko replies, and places her earphone back in. **Nope. Sorry.**

Mr. Katsuhito refuses to let Ryoko get to him, and continues the lesson. **Now, class, let's break up into our groups and answer the questions on the worksheet I've handed out earlier.**

Ryoko and the violet-haired girl, her name being Ayeka, once again fought over who gets to be a young man named Tenchi's partner. The green-haired girl, Kiyone, partnered up with a redhead named Washu. Seeing everyone break into groups, Koichi sees that Mihoshi was the only one without a partner.

_Hmm... _**Um... Hi.**, Koichi nervously greets.

When Mihoshi looks over at him, she simply responds, **Oh, hello.**

**Uh... You dropped this when we bumped into each other.** Koichi timidly hands Mihoshi her lost notebook.

**Huh? Oh, thanks so much. I was looking for this.** Mihoshi politely takes the notebook from him.

**Your name's Mihoshi, right?**

**Uh-huh.**

**I didn't properly introduce myself before. I'm Koichi. Koichi Seiyama.**

Mihoshi smiles at his greeting. **Nice to meet you.**

Across the room, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka talk among themselves. Tenchi speaks first. **Looks like Mihoshi has a new friend.**

Ayeka writes on her paper before speaking. **We should introduce ourselves as well.**

Ryoko leans back in her chair. **Eh... Why not...? I'm in a good mood.**

After class, Koichi meets Mihoshi's friends in the hallway.

**I'm Tenchi. This is Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, and Kiyone.**

Ryoko had her hands in her pockets. **What's up?**

Ayeka had a bright smile on her. **Pleased to meet you.**

The girl named Sasami was the youngest, but her spunkiness was still very noticeable. **How do you do?**

Washu walks alongside Ryoko. **Hey.**

Kiyone casually walks with the group. **Hello.**

**It's nice to meet all of you.**, Koichi says, addressing everyone at once.

**So, how do you know Mihoshi?**, Tenchi asks curiously.

Koichi scratches his head in embarrassment. **Well, you see... Uh...**

Mihoshi cuts him off. **...We bumped into each other this morning. It's actually a pretty funny story.**

Ryoko only pretends to be interested. **Uh-huh...**

Tenchi apologizes for Ryoko's rudeness. **You'll have to excuse Ryoko. She's actually pretty nice one you get to know her.**

Ryoko wraps her arms around Tenchi's neck. **Aww... You're just saying that 'cause, deep down, you really like me!**

Ayeka gives a skeptical look away from Tenchi. _Ryoko, nice? Yeah, right..._

Koichi takes a look at his schedule and suddenly feels a rush of discomfort. **Oy... My worst subject... Algebra...**

Just before Ryoko sticks a piece of gum in her mouth, she states, **Mine too.**

**_Every_ subject is your worst subject, Ryoko...**, Ayeka jokes, but actually states a fact.

Ryoko simply responds by shaking a fist.

Mihoshi is surprised to hear Koichi. **You have Algebra?**

Koichi's stomach lurches for a moment. **Yeah... I hate that subject...**

Mihoshi's vision diverts to the ceiling. **I know... I'll admit it's not exactly MY favorite class either, but I manage...**

**You're lucky, then...**

**Thanks, but I wouldn't consider myself really lucky...**

Sasami looks at the hallway clock. **Hey, guys! The bell's gonna ring any minute. We'd better go.**

Kiyone looks at the clock as well. **Hey, she's right! Let's go!**

Everyone bids a temporary farewell, and meet again at lunch hour.

Sasami skips happily next to Koichi. **You're gonna love the curly fries, Koichi!**

Koichi chuckles at Sasami's liveliness. **Well, I sure do love curly fries!**

Ryoko makes her way to the front of the line. **One side! Pardon me! Comin' through! Hey, watch it!**

Koichi gives Ryoko's forcefulness a blank stare. **Is she ALWAYS that polite?**, he asks sarcastically.

Washu laughs loudly. **That's my sis for ya! Always discreet!**

Koichi's vision shifts rapidly between Ryoko & Washu. **You're sisters! You look nothing alike!**

**Yeah... We get that a lot...**

Taking a seat with the group, Koichi begins to chow down on his pizza. **Wow! Tokyo High pizza was NEVER this good!**

Mihoshi giggles. **Good, huh?**

Tenchi gulps down a bit of his soda before talking. **So, you guys hear about the school dance the Okayama High faculty is throwing 2 weeks from now?**

Koichi turns his attention to Tenchi. **Hmm?**

Kiyone joins in the conversation. **Yeah. I hear it's to commemorate the 100th anniversary that Okayama High opened up as a school.**

Koichi thinks to himself between bites. _A whole century... Whoa..._

Ryoko wraps her arms around Tenchi again. **Well, I don't care what it commemorates! One common thing about all dances: dates are mandatory! What do you say, Tenchi?**

Ayeka's eyes flare up with fire. **You unhand Tenchi right now, Ryoko!**

Ryoko's eyes do the same. **And if I don't? Are _you_ gonna make me? Don't make me laugh!**

Tenchi sulks into his seat. _Here we go again..._

Kiyone attempts to tease Sasami. **Well, I know who Sasami would want to go to the dance with: Shinji from Chemistry class!**

Sasami suddenly hears Kiyone's remark and her face glows red. **W-What? Kiyone!**

Washu muffles her loud laughing. **Sasami's got a boyfriend! How sweet!**

Sasami's face glows a darker shade of red. **Washu!** **It's not like that! Really!**

Koichi gulps down his punch... **Hey! Knock it off, you guys! Give Sasami a break... **...then continues to drink.

Sasami's face brightens up when Koichi sticks up for her. **Thanks, Koichi...**

Koichi, of course, smiles back. **Heh. Don't mention it.**

For the rest of the day, things have been going great for Koichi. His best subject was Biology, and at PE period, he even tries out for the track team since he was a good runner. After the final bell, he meets Tenchi and the others at the front entrance. **Hey, guys. What's up?**

Tenchi holds up a small homemade gem. **Just accepting our new friend as one of us. That's all.** Upon handing it to Koichi, everyone smiles.

Koichi confusingly holds the gem in his palm. **I...don't get it. What's this for?**

**It's kinda like a tradition.**, Washu says, speaking up. **It was Tenchi's idea in the first place.** **Whenever we meet a cool new friend, we give them one of these at the end of their first day. It's a little like a BFF thing, but much cooler. I designed the wrist gems myself. Try it on.**

Koichi slips the gem wristlet around his wrist. A perfect fit. **Cool.**

Sasami happily jumps for joy. **Yeah! A new friend!**

Ryoko slips one arm around Koichi. **Looks like you're sticking with us, kid! Welcome to the group!**

Koichi turns his attention to Ryoko... **Thanks, Ryoko.** ...then to everyone else. **Thanks, all of you. This means a lot to me.**

**Think of it as doing what Mr. Katsuhito told us to do!**, Ayeka states before laughing.

Everyone else joins the laughter before Tenchi speaks again. **So, see you guys tomorrow?**

Ryoko's attention shifts from Koichi to Tenchi in half a second. **Oh, Tenchi! Can I walk home with you?**

Ayeka is suddenly startled and acts quickly. **No, Tenchi! Let me walk home with you!**

Ryoko was obviously getting annoyed. **Listen, girly! Don't you have better stuff to do than come on to MY man!**

**YOUR man? You're only kidding yourself, Ryoko! Now, let go of Tenchi!**

**Why don't you make me?**

Tenchi simply lets out a sigh. _Not again..._ **Girls, why don't you BOTH walk home with me!**

Ryoko and Ayeka agree to this but their angry expressions don't deviate from each other as they walk.

Sasami and Washu sigh as well. **We'd better catch up with them, Washu. See you tomorrow, Koichi!**

**Yeah, see ya!**

That leaves only Koichi, Mihoshi, and Kiyone in silence, that Kiyone breaks just a few seconds later. **I'd better go too. Later, Mihoshi. Bye, Koichi.**

Koichi waves goodbye to Kiyone. **Bye. See you tomorrow.**

...Mihoshi walks alongside Koichi for about five minutes before they both stop. **My house is in that direction.**, she says, pointing left of the corner they stopped.

**And my house is in that direction.**, Koichi says, pointing right of the corner.

**What happened this morning... That was...kinda funny, huh?**

**Uh, yeah... Hehe... Um, say, Mihoshi?**

**Yeah?**

Koichi's face becomes unnoticeably red. **Would it be okay if... y'know, I meet you in front of the school tomorrow and we could... walk to class together?**

Mihoshi was slightly surprised to hear this. But also somewhat flattered. **Um, sure. I guess that'd be okay.**

Koichi's blush quickly vanishes. **Oh. Great. I'll see you then, okay?**

**Okay. Bye...** The two walk off in different directions, but for a brief moment, Mihoshi looks back at Koichi...

...and smiles...

TBC...


	3. Bully for Koichi

Dance at Okayama

Category: Tenchi Muyo!

Type: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: Mihoshi/OC, a bit of Tenchi/Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Any character you have not heard of is mine.

Summary: In an alternate reality Koichi Seiyama is a new student at Okayama High School. On his way to the school on his first day, he crosses paths with a certain blond-haired girl...

* * *

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

Author Note

* * *

Chapter 2: Bully for Koichi

* * *

The following day, Koichi got out of bed just in time. He gets dressed, packs his books, and gets downstairs with a little time to spare, all with a bright smile on his face.

Natsumi was downstairs already and she notices Koichi all ready to leave AND his smile. **You're up early? AND you're in a good mood?**

**What? What's the problem?**

**Oh, nothing.** Natsumi takes another bite of her cereal. **It's just that, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you already had a girlfriend...**

**Um...** Koichi slowly turns away from Natsumi.

**Hmm?** Natsumi notices Koichi's sudden mood change, and drops her spoon. **Oh...my...gosh... **She bolts up from her seat. **You do, don't you? C'mon, tell me! What's her name? What's she like?**

Koichi desperately tries to act calm. **You don't know what you're talkin' about, Natsumi, okay...?**

Natsumi begins to act excited over this. **There's no use in trying to deny it, Koichi! I know you more than you know yourself!**

Koichi grabs his breakfast on the table and leaves. **Whatever, sis. I gotta go. See ya.**

As Koichi leaves the house, Natsumi joyfully thinks to herself. _This is too good... Koichi, having a girlfriend on his first day!_

Walking over to the school, Koichi has an unexpected run-in with a sort of muscular character with spiky black hair and a scar on his left cheek. His name was Tsume (no, not from Wolf's Rain). **Hey, you!**

Koichi obviously had to slant his vision upwards to see Tsume's face. **Hmm? What is it?**

**You're the new kid that goes to Okayama High, right? Koichi Seiyama?**

**Yeah. Why?**

**Then is it also true that you know Mihoshi Kirumitzu?**

**Yeah. Is there a point to all this?**

**You bet your tiny little ass there is!**, Tsume says angrily as he grabs Koichi by the collar and pushes his back up against a wall.

**Hey! What's with you!**

**Now, you listen to me! If you know what's good for you, you'll stay far away from Mihoshi! You got that?**

**Huh?** Clearly, this guy has some sort of relation (or relation_ship_) with Mihoshi. **What for?**

**You don't need to know! Just do what I tell ya, and no one gets hurt! Specifically, you! **Finally let go of his anger, Tsume shoves Koichi to the ground.

Watching Tsume walk off, Koichi thinks to himself. _What was that all about? _Looking at his watch, Koichi sees that he was already 3 minutes late. _Oh, man! I'm late! Mihoshi's gonna be so upset..._

Outside the school, Mihoshi glances at her watch again. _Oh, Koichi..._ She sighs and heads inside the school.

Just as she does, Koichi comes by a little too late. Heavily panting, he tries to catch his breath. **Okay... I'm here, Mihoshi... Mihoshi? ...Mihoshi?** Dejected, Koichi walks inside and to class...

Later that day, Koichi tries to apologize to Mihoshi at lunch. **Um, Mihoshi?**

Mihoshi sips a bit of her lemonade, not even making eye contact with Koichi. **Yeah?**

**I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about this morning...**

Mihoshi simply continues to sip her lemonade.

**I really am, you know. And I'd like to make it up to you.**

Hearing these words, Mihoshi turns to Koichi to see the sincerity in his eyes. **Oh, really?** **How do you plan on doing that?**

**Well... I don't know yet, but I will. I promise...**

Mihoshi sighs. But then she grins. **Well, okay. I guess I could forgive you. Since this _is_ a first offense.**,** s**he finishes before giggling.

Koichi then lets out a relieved sigh. **That's a relief.**

Tenchi and some of the others sit down with the two. Ryoko sits down closest to Tenchi with a lunch tray. **So, Mihoshi, I hear Koichi-boy here stood you up this morning-- Ow!**, she cuts off as an elbow hits her in the side.

Tenchi whispers over to Ryoko. **Don't say anything to anger them, Ryoko!**

**Oh. Gotcha. Sorry.**

Mihoshi cuts in the whispered conversation. **I can hear you just fine, Tenchi, and it's okay - We're not angry.**

Ryoko continued to shoot her mouth off. **So, does that mean you kissed and made up-- Ow!**, she cuts off again, this time having Ayeka's elbow in her side.

By the time Kiyone and Washu walk over to the table, everyone was already silent. **Hey, guys.**, Kiyone begins. **Oh, by the way, Sasami, someone told me to give this to you.** Kiyone hands Sasami a folded-up note signed "To Sasami".

Upon taking the note, Sasami unfolds it and reads it to herself. **Hmm... Hey!**

By then, everyone was filled to the brim with curiosity. **What?**, everyone asks in unison.

At this point, Sasami dashes for the bathroom, apparently to read the rest of the note in privacy.

Ayeka becomes strangely worried. **What's wrong with Sasami?**

Ryoko chuckles at Ayeka's obliviousness. **Don't you know anything about secrecy, Ayeka?**

Sasami returns to the table about 3 minutes with a beet-red face.

**Well?**, everyone asks in unison and even more curiosity.

Sasami tries to regain her composure and slowly begins. **The note...was from Shinji. He...asked if I wanted to go to the dance with him...**

Everyone gasps. Washu is the first to eventually speak. **Way to go, Sasami!**

Ayeka couldn't help but embrace her little sister. **Oh, I'm so happy for you, Sasami!**

Mihoshi _was_ happy for Sasami, but felt like she had to ask. **So, Koichi, why was it you were late this morning?**

Koichi had almost completely forgotten. **Well, I kinda had a run-in with some big muscular goon on the street.**

Something stirs within Mihoshi. **Did he have spiky black hair?**

**Now that I think about it...Yeah, he did.**

Suddenly, Mihoshi begins to feel uneasy. **And a left-cheek scar?**

**Yeah! How'd you know?**

Just then, everyone forgets about Sasami and looks at Koichi worriedly.

**What? Was it something I said?**

Ryoko leans back in her seat. **Oh, boy. It was nice knowin' ya, Koichi...**

**Shut up, Ryoko!**, Ayeka yells, tired of Ryoko's rudeness.

**Wait... Is there something here I'm missing?**

Mihoshi looks down at her lap in humiliation. **Let me explain, Koichi. You see, that guy you met, his name's Tsume, and he's... my ex-boyfriend...**

By this time, Koichi was wide-eyed.

Mihoshi politely continues. **Ever since I broke up with him, he just can't seem to let me go. So he refuses to let even one other guy get close to me. You know, until I take him back. Not that it'll ever happen, though.**

**That explains a lot... But wait; what about Tenchi?**

Tenchi simply sinks into his seat. _Why bother with me? I've already got my hands full with Ryoko and Ayeka..._

Mihoshi continues even further. **Anyway, maybe it's best if you listen to Tsume, Koichi. All of the other guys that went against Tsume's orders ended up... Well, they--**

**...got the snot beaten out of them.**, Ryoko interrupts abruptly.

**Hmm... Well, I've dealt with bullies before. This time isn't that different.**

Ryoko smiles at Koichi's bravery. **Heh. You're pretty bold, kid. Stupid and foolish, but bold.**

**I'll take that as a compliment...**

Several hours later, school finally lets out. Koichi is the last to leave the school. Who would be there to meet him but Tsume.

**We meet again...**, Tsume says with a sinister look.

Koichi simply giggles to himself. **Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Over-Compulsive himself! What, you here to massacre me too?**

**I warned ya to stay away from Mihoshi, didn't I?**

Little did the two know, Mihoshi was watching from the school's entrance. _Oh, no... Koichi, what'd you get yourself into?_

**Here we go... Now, you're probably gonna start beating my face in until I come to my good senses, right? I know how you muscle-bound bullies are...**

**You read my mind, kid...**, Tsume says, cracking his knuckles.

**But, before you do beat me up, you should know something, Tsume...**

**Really? And what might that be?**

**I like hanging out with Mihoshi...**

Tsume looks at him with wide-open eyes.

**Even if you beat me up, it won't make a difference.**,Koichi continues. **I'll keep on hanging out with her... And there's nothing you can do OR say to change that...**

Mihoshi looks away for about a minute. _He...likes hanging out with me... _Just as her heart was touched, she hears a punch being landed. Looking outside, she gasps as she spots Tsume standing over Koichi, who was covering his left eye. **Oh, no! Koichi!**

Tsume cracks his knuckles again. **Hope you enjoyed living, kid...**

Koichi simply kept his eye covered and did nothing.

All of a sudden, just before Tsume could hit Koichi again, Mihoshi steps in the way and blocks his path.

**Mihoshi!**, Tsume and Koichi say at the same time.

Tsume clenches his fist. **Step out of the way, Mihoshi... I don't-- **Cutting him off, Mihoshi slaps Tsume in the face. Tsume simply holds the hand mark on his face and stares at her. **Mihoshi...**

Mihoshi clenches her own fists down at her sides. **No more...** Mihoshi's eyes begin to water. **I don't want to see any more people get hurt because of you... Because of me...**

Tsume only growls and shakes a fist at Koichi. **Don't go thinking this is over, kid! You got lucky! **And with that, he walks off in a huff.

Mihoshi kneels down next to Koichi. **Are you okay, Koichi?**

**Eh... I've been better... AND I've been worse...**

Mihoshi motions Koichi to remove his hand from his eye. His eyelid and the area around it had a mixing color of black and red. She helps Koichi get to his feet. **Come on. Let's go get you an ice pack for that eye...**

At the nurse's office, the nurse helps tend to Koichi's shiner. **How's that?**

Koichi puts his hand to the ice pack to keep it in place. **Great. Thanks.**

As the nurse briefly leaves the room, Mihoshi approaches Koichi. **I'm sorry about Tsume... It's my fault that he's like this...**

Koichi continued to hold on the ice pack. **What do you mean?**

**I should've realized Tsume's problem earlier. If I did, I would've been able to help him.**

**It's too late. The guy's beyond help now.**

**You have a point. So...you ready to go?**

**When you are.**

As the two leave the school and walk over to that corner, before they separate, Mihoshi breaks the silence. **I heard what you said when you met up with Tsume.**

**Uh...What'd I say?**

**...That you liked hanging out with me.**

**Oh... Well, it was true...**

**I know... I could tell...** Mihoshi gives Koichi a short but sweet kiss on the cheek just before she walks in the direction of her house, leaving a stunned Koichi. **...See you tomorrow...**

Koichi walks over to his house in a daze. On the way, all he could think about was the kiss...

...Well, that AND Mihoshi...

TBC...


	4. The Question

Dance at Okayama

Category: Tenchi Muyo!

Type: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: Mihoshi/OC, a bit of Tenchi/Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Any character you have not heard of is mine.

Summary: In an alternate reality Koichi Seiyama is a new student at Okayama High School. On his way to the school on his first day, he crosses paths with a certain blond-haired girl...

* * *

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

Author Note

* * *

Chapter 3: The Question

* * *

It's been one week since Koichi had transferred to Okayama High. The 100-year anniversary of the school's opening was this Friday, and Koichi was still unsure if he was gonna ask Mihoshi. At lunch... _Let's see, Sasami's going with Shinji, Tenchi's either going with Ryoko or Ayeka, Washu's probably gonna go alone, and Kiyone could go with anyone if she wanted. And Mihoshi... _**Hmm... **_C'mon, Koichi! Think! If you were gonna ask Mihoshi, how would she react?_

Sasami walks up behind Koichi with a lunch tray. **Koichi?**

**AAAAAHHHHHH! Sasami, don't scare me like that!**

**Sorry...**

**Oh, no, it's okay. You needed something?**

**I was just gonna ask who you were gonna go to the dance with...**

**Oh! ...Uh, well... I...**

**Just thought I'd let you know... Mihoshi's still free...** Sasami giggles before walking off.

**Hmm?** _Was she just teasing me? Or trying to give me a hint? Huh... All right... I'll do it! I'll ask her at the end of school! _Koichi finds a new determination in his heart. Besides, he would be going to the dance with a girl he really liked, so he could wait until then. Meanwhile...

Tenchi stands outside Ayeka's calculus class room. The bell would ring in about 30 seconds. **Uh, Ayeka, How would you-- No! That's not it! Um...Ayeka, I'd be honored if you-- No! How do I get this right?**

Just then, the bell rings and the students begin to leave for their next class. A certain girl with violet hair walks out among the crowd.

**Oh! Ayeka!**

Looking aside, Ayeka spots Tenchi and makes her way over to him. **Hello, Tenchi. What're you doing here?**

**Well...I came over to ask you something.**

**Oh? What's that?**

_Okay... Here goes..._ Taking a deep breath, and then exhaling, Tenchi paces himself. **Um, Ayeka? Would you...like to go...to the dance with me this Friday?**

Suddenly, in that brief moment, Ayeka felt her heart jump. **Wha... What did you just ask me?**

**I, uh...asked you if you'd like to go to the dance with me...**

Her heart jumps again. _Oh, my... Oh, my... Oh, my... _Ayeka was trying desperately not to faint. **Oh, Tenchi... I, uh...um...** Ayeka's face was flushing at an alarming rate. **I... O-Of course, Tenchi... Of course I would! I'd love to! I thought you'd never ask!**

**You... You do? Oh! Oh, that's great! Um, I'll be by your house on Friday night, okay?**

**O-Okay... **As Tenchi walks off, Ayeka lets go of everything at once...and falls flat on her knees. **I don't believe it... I'm going to the dance with Tenchi...** Out loud, she was calm, but in her mind, she was shouting it to the heavens. _I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH TENCHI MASAKI!_

Later that day, the final bell had rung and Koichi spots Mihoshi by her locker. _Okay... You can do it, Koichi... Just go up to her and ask..._ If only it were that easy, because as soon he see started making his way over to her...

**Hey, there!** ...he's stopped in his tracks by Tsume.

**You again?**

**Yeah, me! What, not happy to see me?**

**Frankly, no. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of something...** Just as he begins walking again, Tsume drags him back against a locker by the collar.

**I think there's something here you just don't get, you little bug! Mihoshi just ain't goin' for someone like you! See, she's going to the dance with me!**

**You'd better not do anything to hurt Mihoshi or else!**

**Or else, what! I think you'd best worry more about _yourself_ getting hurt, buddy!**

**Grrrr...**

**Yeah, that's what I thought!**, Tsume states as he sets Koichi down. **Now watch a pro at work!**

Looking at him walk over to Mihoshi, Koichi scowls at Tsume behind his back.

As Mihoshi innocently locks her locker, she finds Tsume hovering over her. **What do _you_ want?**

**Your hair smells as nice as ever...**

**Right... Excuse me--**

**Wait! I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me! Huh? What do you say?**

Mihoshi was hoping he wasn't serious. **No, thanks... **But, suddenly, Tsume grabs her arm. **...Let me go, Tsume.**

**C'mon, Miho! You don't know what you're turning up here!**

**Yeah, I do! And don't call me that stupid nickname anymore!**

**...But it's cute, like you...**

**Well, I'm tired of it! Now, let go of my arm!** Then, Tsume's grip began getting harder on her. **Ow! Tsume, you're hurting me!**

**Tsume!**, Koichi yells from across the hallway. **She said, let her go!**

**Yeah? What're YOU gonna do about it?**

Koichi runs towards Tsume at his top running speed. Tsume doesn't even see Koichi's fist connect with his own face as he slams on the ground. **And that's just the first of many!**

Mihoshi suddenly applauds Koichi for his chivalry. **Great job, Koichi!**

Tsume wipes a bit of blood dripping from his mouth. **You just signed your death warrant, punk! **Tsume quickly gets up to hit Koichi.

When Mihoshi tries to block him, Tsume simply backslaps her to the floor. **Oof! **Her left leg connects hard with the ground. **OWW! **As Mihoshi clenches her leg in pain, she sees a look of deep anger in Tsume's eyes.

**Stay out of this, Mihoshi!**

**Tsume...**, she mutters, terrified at his expression.

Just as Tsume turned to Koichi, another punch connects and he falls flat on his back again. **You know something? Heh... You must've been a REALLY bad boyfriend!**

Tsume wipes blood away from his mouth once again. **That's it, you little half-pint! You're goin' down!**

Just before his fist could connect with Koichi's face, Mr. Katsuhito grabs onto it with his palm. **School is out, students... What are you still doing here?**

Tsume pulls back his fist. **Nothing!**

Mr. Katsuhito raises an eyebrow. **Really?**, he asks, unconvinced.** It looked as though you were about to send my student to the emergency ward. Now, leave, or else I'll have to contact the principal.** With that, he walks off.

Tsume looks at Mr. Katsuhito walk off, then at Koichi. **This isn't over! I'll be back to finish this! **With that, Tsume walks off in another huff, but this time, also trying to straight his jaw.

Panting heavily, Koichi kneels down by Mihoshi. **Mihoshi, are you okay? Did he hurt you?**

Mihoshi looks over at Koichi as she clenches her left leg. **I'm okay, but... I think I sprained my ankle... Not too seriously though...**

**Grrrr... That Tsume! Can you stand, Mihoshi?**

**I'll try...** Struggling to stand, Mihoshi finds it hard to. **Oww...**

**Hmm... I could carry you...**

**Huh?** Mihoshi's face flushes at the notion. **Uh, no... That's okay... I can make it on my own... Oww... Or maybe not...**

**Come on... **Upon taking Mihoshi into his arms, his face flushes as well, but shakes it off and carries Mihoshi to the front door of her house. He sets her down gently to her feet. **...So this is where you live?**

**It's not much, I know, but...**

**Oh, no, it's nothing like that. It's nice.**

**Oh... Well, thanks.**

**Um, Mihoshi?**

**Yeah, Koichi?**

**Remember when I said I'd make up for when I kept you waiting at the school last week?**

Mihoshi thinks back, and remembers. **Um...yeah. Why?**

**Well, I think I just thought of a way. **Koichi slowly paces himself while talking. **Would you...like to go with me...to the dance this Friday? **_Yes! I went through with it! _Koichi waits impatiently for an answer.

**Oh, Koichi!** Mihoshi wraps her arms around him. **Of course! I'd love to go with you!**

_That was quick! _Mihoshi slowly lets down her embrace on Koichi. **The dance isn't until 7:30 on Friday, so I'll be here to pick you up at 7:15 so we can walk there together, okay?**

**O-Okay!** Thoughts were racing through Mihoshi's mind at supersonic speed as her heart jumped with excitement. **See you then!**

**Until Friday then...**, Koichi states, even though he would see Mihoshi again the very next day, Thursday.

**Until Friday... **Mihoshi slowly closed her front door, put her back to it, and places her hand over her heart. _I'm going to the dance with Koichi Seiyama! I can hardly believe it! He's not even a celebrity, and yet I'm so excited! Oh, geez! What am I gonna wear?_ So many things were going in Mihoshi's head at one time.

Koichi waits until he was about half a block away from Mihoshi's house before... **YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE ACTUALLY SAID YES TO ME!** ...Naturally, Koichi had never before been this thrilled in his life.

Walking through the front door of his house, Koichi is confronted by his own older sister. **Hey, little bro! You seem awfully cheerful today...** She had that teasing look in her eyes. Koichi was familiar with this look.

Koichi looks at her with a grin. **I know that look... I suppose you want the details, huh?**

**EVERY insignificant detail!**

**All right, all right... Okay. Her name's Mihoshi Kirumitzu--**

Natsumi was screaming at the top of her lungs in her mind. **YES! I KNEW IT!**

**She has dark skin, blond hair, and the most beautiful cerulean-blue eyes I've ever seen...**

**Heh! Sounds like something out of a romance novel! Where'd you first meet her?**

**Remember when I forgot my notebook on my first day?**

**Can't forget THAT!**

**Well, I was running to the school and I--**

**...Bumped into her, right? So classic!**, she says, cutting him off.

**Hey, who's telling this story!**

**Oops. Sorry...**

Two days later, it was the day of the dance. Koichi couldn't wait until 7:30! He was on his way to school that morning. **It ought to be a law having to go to school hours before my first date!**

Three shadowy figures in an alley were watching him. **That's him... Koichi Seiyama...**, one figure says. **You know what to do...**

Koichi was walking along the sidewalk, when he noticed his shadow on the ground was accompanied by 2 larger shadows. He turns around to see two muscle-bound goons looking down at him, one of them cracking his knuckles. **Can I help you two?**

**Word on the street is, yer goin' to the Okayama School dance with Tsume's ex, right?**, one of the goons mentions.

**What of it?**

**Our boss don't take kindly to young punks like you hangin' out with Mihoshi!**, the other goon says with horrific grammar.

**Uh-huh... If you'll excuse, I'm almost late for class... **Unexpectedly, one of the goons blocks Koichi's path. **I can see this is gonna get ugly, isn't it...?**

**You bet it is! Say yer prayers, pipsqueak!**

The goon swings his fist at Koichi, which he dodges with ease, and then he dashes for the school. **Catch me if ya can!**

**Get 'im!**

TBC...


	5. Dance Night 1

Dance at Okayama

Category: Tenchi Muyo!

Type: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: Mihoshi/OC, a bit of Tenchi/Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Any character you have not heard of is mine.

Summary: In an alternate reality Koichi Seiyama is a new student at Okayama High School. On his way to the school on his first day, he crosses paths with a certain blond-haired girl...

* * *

Key:

Narration  
**  
Speech**  
_  
Thought_

Author Note

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance Night I

* * *

Running into the school, Koichi slows down and walks at an even pace. **Tsume must be really desperate to send those guys onto me! I wish the guy would get a clue!**

Koichi walks into his first period class and sits down next to Mihoshi. **Morning, Mihoshi.**

**Good morning! You were almost late. What happened?**

**I had a little run-in with Tsume's gang of ill-grammatical goons.**

**Oh. Those two...**

**You know them?**

**Yeah. Ginji and Hayato. But don't worry about them - they're practically harmless.**

**Yeah, I caught on just five minutes ago.**

Mihoshi quietly giggles.

Later that day, the gang sits together again at lunch. Ryoko was the first to speak when they sat down with her lunch trays. **So, Tenchi, you decide who you're taking to the dance? And be sure to make the right choice!**

It was hard for Tenchi to break it to Ryoko. _Here goes nothing..._ **Well, Ryoko, I...gave it a lot of thought, and... Well, I've decided to go with... w-with Ayeka...**

**You see, Tenchi? I knew all along you'd make the right-- WHAT? YOU'RE GOING WITH _HER_?**

**Sorry... **Tenchi lies low in his seat.

**YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE _HER_ OVER _ME_?**

Tenchi felt bad enough with letting Ryoko down. She had to make it worse by yelling. **I... Well... **He tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

Ryoko looks like she's about to cry. Trying to hide this fact, she dashes for the bathroom.

**Poor Ryoko...** Ayeka says surprisingly. **I feel rather sorry for her...**

Washu rises up from her seat. **Don't worry - I'll speak to her...**, she says, following Ryoko.

**If anyone should talk to Ryoko, it should be her own sister.**, Kiyone states. **So, Sasami, you decide whether or not you're going to the dance with Shinji yet?**

Sasami suddenly analyzes Kiyone's question and blushes. **Well, I think... I _will_ go to the dance with him...**

**Heh! I thought so. And you're going with Koichi, is that right, Mihoshi?**

Mihoshi looks over at her and nods happily. Yeah, I'm really excited about it!

Kiyone then turns her attention to Koichi. **Well, I'm happy for both of you. But, you'd better watch yourself, Koichi. You'll never know where Tsume's gonna turn up next...**

Koichi nods with a serious look on his face. I know...

By the end of school, Koichi was about to head home to put on his suit. Right before he opens the exit door, he thinks to himself briefly. _I just know Tsume's gonna be waiting out there once I open this door. Well, nothing's gonna ruin this night for me. Not even Tsume._ He opens the door to see...

**Hey there, squirt!**

...Tsume.

**I thought you'd be here.**

**I believe you remember Ginji and Hayato.**

**Vaguely... But, yeah.**

**Care to finish what we started?**

**I've got no time for this...**, Koichi says, walking past Tsume, Ginji, and Hayato.

Tsume doesn't even turn around to him. **Heh... You're really something, you know that, kid?**

**The name's Koichi.**

**Whatever. You know, no one's ever stood up to me before you did. I'm pretty impressed.**

**And your point is?**

**...If you go to the dance with Mihoshi tonight, I can't guarantee your safety afterwards...**

**I'm not afraid of you...**

**Is that so?** Tsume suddenly swings his fist at Koichi.

Without even turning to him, Koichi ducks down and evades it. **Forget it, Tsume! I'm on the school track team! You can't touch me!**

**I may not be able to, but they can**, Tsume says, referring to Ginji and Hayato.

With that, Ginji and Hayato double-team on Koichi. Ginji tries to uppercut Koichi. He dodges it and trips Ginji to the floor. Hayato tries a sweeping kick, but Koichi jumps over it and knocks Hayato aside, causing him to stumble.

Tsume, watching it all, grinds his teeth. **How'd you do that?**

**To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. But I watch a lot of movies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dance to get ready for.** Koichi begins to walk away.

**You little...** Tsume unveils a switchblade and flicks it open. He runs at Koichi.

Turning around, Koichi sees Tsume rushing at him and thinks quickly. He tries to step swiftly to the side, but the blade still leaves a mark on his right cheek. Koichi puts his hand to it and feels blood. **Tsume! Have you gone crazy?**

**You bet I have! Prepare to die!**

Koichi was doing everything he could to avoid every thrust of Tsume's blade. Eventually, Principal Nobuyuki had no choice but to step in. **What the hell is going on here?** He spots the bloody switchblade in Tsume's hand and the blood seeping from Koichi's right cheek. **Tsume, you've gone too far this time. Mr. Katsuhito had informed me to be aware of your actions, and now I see why. I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to suspend you from school! For two weeks! Now, get out of here before I make it a month!**

Tsume couldn't believe what he heard. He hands the blade to the principal and walks off with his hands pocketed.

Nobuyuki then looks over at Koichi. **Are you hurt?**

**I'm okay...**

**Good to hear. Now, you'd better get home and clean that wound of yours.**

**Yes, sir.** Koichi walks towards his house.

Nobuyuki looks down at Tsume's switchblade in anger.

At home, Koichi was washing off the blood until his sister walks in. **Koichi! What happened to you?**

**I got into a fight... That's all...**

**What? With who? Where?**

Koichi begins to tell Natsumi about Tsume and her grudge against him.

**That's awful... And you still plan on going to the dance?**

**I don't think I have anything to worry about. Because of his suspension, Tsume isn't allowed into the dance. And when I'm walking with Mihoshi, I don't think Tsume would dare to make a move.**

**So, in a way, you'll be using Mihoshi as a shield?**

**WHAT? C'mon, Natsumi! I'd never do that!**

**Whoa... I'm just joking around, little bro...**

Koichi gently places a bandage on his cheek wound.

**What are you gonna tell Mihoshi if she asks where you got that bandage?**

**I'll tell her... I cut myself while shaving.**

**Heh. Subtle. Very subtle.**

Later on, it was almost 7:00, and Koichi already had his suit on.

Stop me if I'm going too fast...

He wore a type of tuxedo, dark blue pants, black shoes, a red bow tie, and a small corsage. Slowly combing his hair, Koichi thinks to himself. _Well, this is it... The night of my life... I just hope I'm ready..._

Meanwhile, at Mihoshi's house, Mihoshi was also preparing himself. She wore a baby-blue dress with white lace, long white gloves, and glass slippers. She even had her hair down for once. **For crying out loud, I look like Cinderella...**, she says to herself before giggling. _I wonder if Koichi will like my dress... I don't wanna disappoint him..._

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. Mihoshi's mother had answered. It was Koichi. **Ahh, you must be...Koji, was it?**

**It's _Koichi_, Mrs. Kirumitzu.**

**Ah, of course. Mihoshi, Koichi's here.**, she calls to her daughter.

Mihoshi daintily makes her way down the stairs. **Hi, Koichi...**

**Whoa...** Koichi simply stands there, in awe of Mihoshi's dress.

**Koichi?**

**Wow, Mihoshi... You look beautiful...**

**Oh...** Mihoshi blushes deeply at his remark. **Thank you...**

Mihoshi's mom was almost teary-eyed. **Oh... This is such a cute picture... Oh! Photo-op! I'll get my camera!** She immediately bolts out of the room.

Koichi simply looks at Mihoshi looking at him. **What's the matter?**

**That bandage... Did you get hurt?**

Obviously, she was referring to the bandage over the mark Tsume gave him. **Oh, this? I, uh...cut myself while I was shaving...**

Mihoshi still looks at him skeptically.

_Yep... I knew that wouldn't work..._

**Koichi...**

_Oh, boy... _Koichi tears the bandage off to reveal a nearly healed scar. **It was... Tsume...**

Mihoshi gasps.

**He had a switchblade. It was earlier today... If Mr. Nobuyuki hadn't stepped in, I would've been a goner...**

A tear falls from Mihoshi's eye.

**Mihoshi?**

**It's all my fault... I'm so sorry, Koichi...**

**No, Mihoshi... **Koichi approaches her and wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her. **Please don't cry...**

When he lets go, she wipes the tears from her eyes. **Sorry about that... I'm ready...**

At last, Mihoshi's mom returns with a camera. **Found it! Now, smile!**

Koichi and Mihoshi stand side-by-side, smiling wide.

A great flash, and Mihoshi's mom squeals with joy. **Ohhhh... Don't you two look CUTE!**

Mihoshi shakes her head in embarrassment. **Oh, mom...**

Upon walking out the front door, Koichi turns to Mihoshi. **Oh, I almost forgot!** Koichi takes a small box out from his pocket. **Here...** He opens it to reveal a golden ring with a tiny diamond flower on top.

Mihoshi practically goes breathless.

**Don't get me wrong - it's nothing like that. I just bought it because I thought it might look good on you...** He slowly slips the ring on her right hand's index finger.

**Oh...**_ Now I do feel like I'm in a fairy tale..._ A small tear escapes Mihoshi's eye.

**Mihoshi? What's wrong?**

**Nothing... **Mihoshi wipes the tears away from her eyes. **It's beautiful... Thank you so much, Koichi...**

**So, you ready to go?**

**Mm-hmm!** Mihoshi takes a hold of Koichi's arm and clasps it with hers and the two walk to the dance together.

Not too far off, a shadowy figure in a familiar alley looks on at the couple, its arms crossed. **No principal OR suspension is gonna keep me from gettin' my girl back!**

TBC...


	6. Dance Night 2

Dance at Okayama

Category: Tenchi Muyo!

Type: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: Mihoshi/OC, a bit of Tenchi/Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Any character you have not heard of is mine.

Summary: In an alternate reality Koichi Seiyama is a new student at Okayama High School. On his way to the school on his first day, he crosses paths with a certain blond-haired girl...

* * *

Key: 

Narration

**Speech  
**  
_Thought  
_  
Author Note

* * *

Chapter 5: Dance Night II

* * *

Mihoshi and Koichi walk together into the school auditorium. Apparently, the festivities had already begun. There was lively music and some students were dancing to it. Mihoshi looks around at the decorations. **Wow! This place has never looked better!**

Just then, Ryoko walks in with Washu.

Koichi notices them walking in first. **Oh! Ryoko! You feeling better?**

Ryoko nods in response. **Yeah, I had a good cry. Besides, even though Tenchi's comin' with Ayeka, maybe I'll be able to get in a good slow dance with him anyway!**

**Positive thinking, sis!**, Washu says before heading to the punch table.

Ryoko notices a ring on Mihoshi's finger and looks at Koichi slyly. **Koichi, you dog! A ring! It's classic!**

Koichi blushes and giggles nervously.

Only several minutes later, Tenchi comes in with Ayeka, Kiyone by herself, and Sasami with Shinji.

Koichi greets Sasami at the entrance. **Hey, Sasami! So this is Shinji?**

Shinji stands bashfully holding Sasami's hand. He had spiky black hair with thin strands of red, and he wore a tuxedo similar to that of Koichi's. **Hello.**

**You must feel really lucky to get such a cute guy, huh, Sasami?**, Ryoko interrupts.

Sasami's vision shifts downward a bit as she blushes.

**Hey, Sasami, you wanna dance?**, Shinji suddenly asks.

Hearing this, Sasami's blush vanishes instantly. **Sure, Shinji! **And the two head out onto the dance floor.

**Those two make a pretty good couple, huh?**, Koichi asks.

**Just like you and Mihoshi?**, Ryoko asks playfully.

**Hmm... Kinda.**

**C'mon, Koichi! No point in hiding it! You're crazy about her! It's written all over your face!**

Koichi didn't say anything else. But Ryoko was right: Koichi was falling in love with Mihoshi.

Later on, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone, Washu, Mihoshi, and Koichi all join the others on the dance floor during one of their favorite energetic songs.

Lively, Tenchi dances next to Ayeka. Unexpectedly, Ryoko cuts in to dance with him. Also unexpectedly, Ayeka doesn't mind this. Kiyone dances near Washu, Sasami, and Shinji. Mihoshi dances next to Koichi, of course.

About an hour and a half after the dance began, several figures outside prepare to make their move. Obviously, Tsume was leading them. **All right, get ready to move! And remember: we only want to scare the other students, not hurt them.**

Ginji interrupts Tsume. **Tsume, you don't wanna hurt the other students, but you plan on takin' out that Koichi kid! What's up with that?**

**No one asked for your opinion, Ginji! Now shut up and move!**

Ginji and Hayato sneak up behind the two guards at the front entrance of the auditorium and put them to sleep using knockout gas. **All clear!**, Hayato loudly whispers.

Tsume, accompanied by two goons, storms into the auditorium and they scare the students into ducking down by shooting the ceiling with guns. **Everybody down!**

Ginji, Hayato, and the other two goons watch the students, making sure they don't move, while Tsume approaches Koichi and Mihoshi.

Mihoshi was trembling. **They've resorted to guns?**

Koichi stands in front of her. **Mihoshi, when I say "now", you get out through the back, and get the police, okay?**

**What? You plan on taking these guys on?**

**Of course not! I'd be killed! I'll just hold them off!**

**No! I'm not letting you be the hero this time! **Mihoshi tightly embraces Koichi.

**Mihoshi...**

Tsume approaches Koichi with a gun down at his side. **You know, you've been a real pain in my side ever since the beginning, kid! You should've listened to my warning the first time! **He takes the gun and aims it at Koichi's forehead. **This time, I plan on ending it for good!**

**Why are you doing this, Tsume?**, Koichi asks, still scared out of his mind.

**Why? WHY? Because I care too much, that's why! And I'm not gonna stop until Mihoshi's mine again!**

**Tsume... If you truly care about Mihoshi, you'd be able to let her go... Get on with your--**

**No! Never! I won't let her go! **At this point, the gun in Tsume's hand started to tremble.

**Please, Tsume... You don't want to do this...**

A tear falls from Tsume's eye, and at the same time, he smiles evilly. **Oh, yes, I do... It all ends here!** He slowly pulls on the trigger...

**Koichi...!**

A sound of a gun shot echoes through the night air...

Koichi slowly opens his eyes to see... **Mihoshi! **Mihoshi had swiftly pushed Koichi out of the way just when the gun was fired. The bullet completely missed Koichi, but it hit Mihoshi's left shoulder. She was on her knees, clenching her shoulder in pain. A mass amount of blood was seeping from it.

Tsume couldn't believe what he saw. He had shot the one person he loved. **Mihoshi... What have I done?**

Koichi kneels down to help Mihoshi cover the wound just as the police storm in. **Nobody move!**

Hayato had immediately put his hands up. **But how? We was watching 'em the whole time!**

Ginji quickly pockets his cell phone. _Sorry 'bout this, Tsume, but enough is enough..._

The police had seized Tsume, who still had a blank stare on his face, and carried him off. Tsume takes one final look at Koichi and Mihoshi. _I guess... Mihoshi _**_does_**_ love someone else..._ Tsume then smiles, somehow relieved in knowing that Mihoshi is with someone good, someone who won't treat her the way he did.

Koichi finishes tying a cloth around Mihoshi's wound. **There. You'll be okay. Thanks for your help, Ginji!**

**Heh-heh... So, you knew it was me, huh?**

With Tsume gone, the dance was able to continue, but the faculty felt that it would be safe enough for just one more dance. The students resume their positions on the dance floor as a slow song begins to play. Even Ginji himself was dancing with a girl who had noticed him. Lost in each other's arms, the dancing couples slowly rock back and forth around the dance floor. Mihoshi and Koichi weren't lost in each other's arms, but in each other's eyes.

Mihoshi stares dreamily into Koichi's brown eyes. **What were you thinking while staring straight into Tsume's gun?**

**You really want to know?**

**Hmm... Yeah...**

**I was thinking... "Man, I wish I had a figure like this guy!"**

Mihoshi quietly giggles. Suddenly, Koichi lifts up Mihoshi's head, and gently kisses her on the lips. Mihoshi's eyes gradually close as she almost becomes limp. As Koichi pulls away, Mihoshi looks at him surprised. **You kissed me...**

**You've never been kissed before...?**

**Well, sure I have. Just...never on the lips.**

**Not even by Tsume?**

Mihoshi shrugs her shoulders. **Nope.**

**Ah... I see...**

About 30 minutes later, everyone had left from the most romantic night of his or her lives. When Koichi and Mihoshi stop in front of her house, they turn to each other. **I had a great time tonight, Koichi...**, Mihoshi begins.

**Me too, Mihoshi...** Koichi suddenly pulls Mihoshi in for another kiss - this time, for over 2 minutes. When the kiss finally breaks, Koichi starts again. **You _really_ want to know what I was thinking back there?**

**...Mm-hmm.**

**I was thinking... "If I die here, my only regret is not ever having kissed Mihoshi..."**

**Oh, Koichi...**

Koichi walks down the front porch steps and turns to Mihoshi once more. **Well, goodnight... Miho...**

Mihoshi looks on at Koichi walking away. She peacefully sighs. _Goodnight..._

Monday morning... Koichi walks to the front door of Mr. Katsuhito's room. He finds Mihoshi there next to the door. **Morning, Koichi. I was waiting for you.**

**You were? What for?**

**This... **Mihoshi gently kisses him on the lips for about 3 seconds. **That's all...** Then she enters the classroom, giggling.

Koichi follows her inside with a bright smile on his face. Sitting in his seat, he realizes that Ryoko was sitting right behind him. **Hey, Koichi-boy! I can tell you had fun Friday night, huh?**

**And so did you. I saw you cuddling next to Tenchi when Tsume busted in!**

**Touché, Mr. Seiyama! Ha!**

Kiyone finds an opportunity to cut in.** So, I hear you and Mihoshi are an item now, huh?**

**You could say that. In fact...yeah. Yeah, we are.**

**Well, be sure to invite me to the wedding, 'kay? Hahahaha!**, Washu blurts out.

Both Koichi's and Mihoshi's faces turn beet-red.

Later that day, Koichi had taken his stuff from his locker and proceeds to walk out of the school alongside Mihoshi. Opening the front door, they meet up with...

**Hey...**

...a pretty quiet Tsume.

Koichi and Mihoshi back up a little.

**You don't need to be afraid.** Two guards stand by Tsume's side.

Koichi and Mihoshi remain silent.

Suddenly, Tsume extends his hand to Koichi. **Truce?**

Koichi couldn't believe it. It's almost like Tsume changed completely. Not to seem ungrateful, he shakes Tsume's hand.

**I'm leavin' Mihoshi to you now, 'kay? Treat her good...**

**Thanks. I will...**

The two guards walk away, taking Tsume with them. Tsume turns back to the couple to see Mihoshi waving to him. Tsume feels obligated to wave back at her...

During the walk to Mihoshi's, Koichi breaks the silence. **Looks like Tsume's finally moved on. You're happy for him?**

**Yeah, very.**

**How's your shoulder?**

**Much better.**

Mihoshi faces Koichi when they stop walking. **Koichi, could you do me a favor?**

**What is it?**

**Could you call me "Miho" more often?**

**Heh. Sure thing, Miho.** Koichi moves in for a short and sweet kiss for 2 seconds. **See you tomorrow...**

**Bye, Koichi. **As he walks off, Mihoshi looks down at the diamond flower ring Koichi gave her. She holds it close to her heart as she walks into her house, with a feeling of peace and newfound love enveloping her mind.

THE END


End file.
